fazbear_s_fright_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
Night 1
Night 1 is the first night of Fazbear's Fright: Storage. Tactics As Night 1 is the first playable night, it is also the least difficult. Toy Bonnie will begin in CAM 1 and will make his way to the Office through CAM 11 to attack the Protagonist. Once he appears in CAM 11 the player will need to use 'Heater Right' to repel him. Failing to do so in time will result in a jumpscare. Mangle also begins in CAM 1 but will only become aggressive if the player uses the heaters too frequently or for too long. She will attempt to enter the office using CAM 12 and is repelled by leaving the heaters off for long enough. The only other animatronic active is Springtrap who begins in CAM 4. After activated he moves to CAM 5, CAM 2, CAM 10 then CAM 11 on his way to the office. If spotted on any camera other than CAM 4 the player needs to administer a controlled shock using the shock button on the camera system. This will push him back one screen in the sequence, however the shock button has a cool down. Failing to repel Springtrap before he reaches the office will result in a jumpscare. Surviving until 6 AM will end the night and begin Night 2. Animatronics *Toy Bonnie *Mangle *Springtrap Phone Call Night 1 Phone call The following phone call is received from Michael at the beginning of Night 1: "Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Michael: I used to be the technician at Freddy's, and I was the one who contacted the owners of Fazbear's Fright after the place burned down. Trust me, the equipment you're using right now is much more stable and much less likely to catch fire.... probably. Anyway, the building that you're currently in is a Fazbear storage building. Basically, when a character was scrapped it was sent here to be used for parts, assuming it's parts were still usable. That's why all the animatronics we found in the building are partially dismantled. I'm still working on repairing them, so no all of them are working yet. I'll keep working on them as the week goes on. Now, we're unsure whether or not this will be the final building that the horror attraction takes place in, but while we're still searching for a new location, we need you to keep an eye on these robots. So, allow me to give you a run down of what to expect. As you saw last time, the animatronics tend to wander. Fazbear Entertainment was aware of this, so a security system was already installed. You have a security surveillance tablet, just like last time, except this one isn't mounted to the wall. You can use this to monitor the security cameras mounted throughout the building. If a camera turns to static, don't worry, they'll be online again shortly. The next thing you should know about is what to do when Freddy and his friends get a little bit too close for comfort. To your right you have a second tablet allow you to activate and deactivate the three heaters; one for each entrance to the room you're in. If somebody is, let's say, on your right then turn on the right heater. The animatronics are programmed to avoid temperature hot enough to cause them to overheat and will leave. Once they leave, you can turn the heater off again. Simple enough. You're probably thinking to yourself, well, why can't I leave the heaters on the whole time? There's two reasons: one, your room would become uncomfortably hot and your legs would start sticking to your chair. Two, Mangle. Mangle is that pink and white fox that you can see in the back room with the other characters. Now, Mangle was originally in a room called the 'Kid's Cove', which was a room where all the toddlers would be. To help keep track of them Mangle was given thermal imaging. I know this because, well, I was the one who originally installed it. Now, that creates a problem since heat is your main method of defense. If you leave the heaters on for too long Mangle will start crawling through the air vent connected to you office. You don't want that, so use the heaters sparingly. The last thing I need to go over is the animatronic from the last location, Spring Bonnie. It survived the fire, most of it at least, so it's in the building with you now. From this, since this animatronic is much older than the others, its programming isn't as advanced. This means that you can use the heaters all you want but it won't work on him. To compensate for this we've installed a button that let's you administer a 'controlled shock' in whatever room you chose. It's too weak to affect the others, but it should work on him. So, so recap, use the heaters if somebody comes near, don't use them long enough for Mangle to start moving, and shock Spring Bonnie to get him to stay away. I think that's everything. See you tomorrow." Trivia *Night 1 has the longest phone call of any night. *Night 1 is the only night in which Michael refers to his past with Fazbear Entertainment. Gallery Springtrap cam 5.jpg|Springtrap on CAM 5 Cam 10 bonnie.jpg|Toy Bonnie on CAM 10 Category:Nights Category:Night 1